


Promised

by Missy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Coming of Age, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cheryl is summoned as a Chosen One, the siblings have to learn to let one another go, presenting Ash a future as a lone Promised One and Cheryl one of hard work and devotion.  Well.  Not if Buffy can help it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoohiiCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/gifts).



> Written for Raven <3 <3<3

They were chasing her. She knew right away that they meant her ill, but to threaten her soul! It was her only choice in the matter, and so her legs pumped frantically, sending her torn feet in ravaged, blood patterns across the hardscrabble floor. She she kept her legs pumping until her ankle had the misfortune to find a root, knocking her to the ground, her lungs sobbing for air. With a scream and a thud, she falls to the ground and is overwhelmed by a rushing phalanx of vines which pinned her viciously to the ground.

Appalled, she felt the vines snake over her breasts, ripping away the material of her teeshirt. She immediately knew she was doomed to suffer some awful fate and she didn’t know how to escape it.

Just when all hope was nearly lost, a strength she had never known before flooded the girls’ muscles; a strengthening, sharpening of senses that compelled Cheryl into action. The vines snapped away from her bruised wrists with the least bit of effort on her part, bark shredding with the lightest blow. Her hand raced between her legs to grasp the lightening-quick advance of a new, far ruder, root.

The pathetic thing seemed to tremble and shrivel in her hand. A vicious smile twisted her lips. “Go back to your daddy and tell him I’m on the pill, ‘kay? Chop chop.” And then Cheryl Williams – Michigan’s Potential, and future co-savior of the earth - reached between her legs and snapped the root in half with a hard tug.

*** 

“If you weren’t on my side,” her brother growled as she bound his wrist, “I’d be running the other way.”

“I just don’t know what it is, Ashley,” she confessed, tying off the rag. “You used to be the strong one...”

“Who cares. We’re both strong, and we’re gonna have to be to get the hell out of here in one piece.” He frowned. “If you have any idea where this is heading,” he said, waving his recently-shorn left wrist, “tell me now.”

She picked up the axe. “If I knew…” a creak cut off Cheryl’s speech, and two seconds later Ash had a faceful of his own rotted, severed, demon-infested palm.

*** 

They lay in a panting, blood-covered heap in the muddy basement where a cabin had once stood. Cheryl moved first, shoving her brother’s limp arm away from her face as the vortex dissipated into a light summer breeze.

They shambled to their feet, slowly taking a look at their destroyed surroundings. Ash instinctively stared into his sister’s eyes as she pushed a lock of stray hair out of her reddened eyes; there was no telltale whitening that signified an oncoming outbreak of Deadite infestation. Then he noticed her colorful costume – a beaded flapper’s dress. “Where did it take you?”

Cheryl eyed him disconsolately from beneath her bobbed fringe of hair. “What happened to **you**?” she countered brilliantly, sounding exhausted. 

“Talk about it later,” Ash demanded, pulling her up and shuffling up the dirt road that had taken them to hell and back. 

He was eerily silent, and highly tuned into the world around him, Cheryl noticed – entirely different from his previous personality, the old, laid-back Ash she’d once known. She didn’t say anything in response, soaking in the silence as they made it to the highway they’d vacated.

She wasn’t tired and that, alone, was a surprising truth. When Ash offered to walk down the forrest path and double-check the bridge’s soundness, Cheryl found herself volunteering instead. 

Naturally, Ash refused to let her walk alone. They were four feet away from the turn-off to the main pike when a Winnebago approached, lights low.

Both stiffened in mid-stride and backed up the shoulder as the vehicle slowed. Ash’s hand tightened on his sister’s wrist as its door opened.

The blonde who emerged sized them up with a mildly-impressed nod. “You’re the Williams Family?”

Ash shoved Cheryl behind him, only to receive a hard, sharp shove in return – one that nearly knocked him over. “Who are you?”

“It’s a long story. Maybe you could get into the car and we could…”

“Woah. My sister and me ain’t going anywhere but home,” Ash snapped.

“No. no, Ash, I think we should listen to her, Ashley.” Cheryl demanded.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, then glared up in exhaustion at Buffy. “So? Spill it.”

She rolled her yes. “My name’s Buffy,” she said. “I kill bad guys. And I was sent by the Watcher’s Council to protect you – the Promised one and his Chosen sister.”


End file.
